Turn Right and Hold On Tight
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Kevin, Joe, and Nick Lucas just three country boys living together with their brother Frankie, Cousin Carter and friend Big Rob. But what happened before to get them in the small town of Rodanthe, North Carolina? Find out in Turn Right and Hold On Tight.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok boys we're gonna try this once more from the beginning. 1....2...ready..go," said Paul Jonas looking at his sons in the recording booth. He didn't care if they were tired, hungry and thirsty he just wanted all of this to get done so he could make some cash.

"Dad come on. Can we at least get some water," said Joe just as the music started.

"You guys will get some water once you boys get this song done right. Ok," snapped Paul looking at each of his boys

"Dad anymore and we won't be able to sing. Do you even care that Nick hasn't even eaten yet," snapped Kevin motioning toward Nick who had a look telling his older brother to shut up.

"Not my fault he's diabetic. Now look either you guys can record the damn song or the three of you can kiss your music careers goodbye." Paul knew he had the boys there. No doubt about it they loved to sing and perform in front of crowds but lately everything has just been too much. Hard to believe that this all started when Nick was 8. Papa Jonas insisted he'd be his trainer and just went over board with it. No matter what Nick was required to sing, and being the protective big brothers that they were, Joe and Kevin decided to join in as well. So ever since they got their first big hit their father has been pushing and pushing until it got to the point where he actually abused his children to get his way.

"Fine we'll sing," said Nick as the other two agreed. They had too many cuts and bruises as it was and it was a little hard to cover them up sometimes. Luckly for them their mother was a big help in that department and was always willing to give a gentle hand, well sometimes. There were somedays when their mom wasn't home and was mostly gone for at least a week or month, but they got through it. So aside from their abusive father and MIA mother they really were living the dream.

"Nicely done boys," said Paul once his boys got done singing and he walked into the sound booth, "we've got a hit. I can feel it."

"Wonderful," said Joe in a strained voice. Singing for most of the morning could really do wonders to your voice and it was 3 pm. Suddenly a flash of green came into the studio and wrapped it's arms around Joe's leg.

"Hey Frankie," said Joe picking up his little brother to hug him before passing him to Nick and Kevin who also hugged him.

"Hey Tank. Where's mom," asked Nick setting down Frankie and ignoring their dad's evil glares.

"Right here and I have food," said Denise Jonas walking in with two McDonald's bags and four drinks.

"Mom you rock," cheered Kevin as he and Joe went for the drinks and Nick for the food. But all stopped when dad interrupted.

"Hang on a moment fellas," he said going through the McDonald's bags before looking at his wife, "cheese burgers? Seriously? Denise we've talked about this. No one is going to listen to three boys running around in sweatpants."

Another con of their dad. He had it programed in his head that the boys constantly needed to stay skinny and that invovled nothing fattening. If they ate a simple thing such as pizza they had to go to the gym for at least 5 hours to work it off. He once even had them not eat for a day.

"Of course what was I thinking," said Denise giving her boys an I'm sorry look.

"Duh you never think," he said snatching the bag from his wife and handing it to Big Rob, "You can throw this away and then you can come with me to get some salads."

Everyone watched as Paul walked out nobody saying a word until he was out of ear shot.

"I knew those hamburger buns would come in handy," said Denise pulling the real cheeseburgers out of her purse and handing them to her sons, "How's your blood sugar Nicky?"

"It's all jinxy. One minute its high then its low and then its even lower," he said biting into the food.

"You want me to get his insulin Mrs. Jonas," asked Big Rob holding up the perscription, "there's a nearby pharmacy."

"No dad's already mad at us like it is," said Nick

"Well baby you need you insulin," said Denise

"I'll be fine. Besides we still have one left."

"Nick, dad is not worth your health," said Joe

"Look guys I'll be fine." Big Rob and Denise looked at Nick with worried eyes. Their father had prevented the boys to get the nessecary things for their health all because he thought that they didn't really need it. It was then that they realized something had to be done. Big Rob went with Paul to the local deli, making sure to get the boys a small salad, while Denise did some exploring on the web. Later that night Big Rob and Denise had everything sort out and ready. Now they just had to get the boys.

"Kev. Kevin wake up," said Big Rob as the oldest Jonas Brother opened one eye, "Come on get up you got to pack."

"For what," groaned a very much asleep Kevin

"Your new life."

Meanwhile Denise was busy getting Joe and Nick up. Thank God they shared a room.

"Joseph, Nicholas wake up you need to pack your things," she said getting their suit cases out from under the bed and out of the closet.

"What time is it," groaned Joe as Nick, lazily got out of his bed.

"3 a.m. Now come on. We don't have much time."

"Mom please explain," said Kevin who was now awake and dressed. Big Rob was not far behind him with his bags.

"We're getting you boys away from here."

"What? But mom, we...." began Nick

"Boys don't deny it. With your father the way he is you guys are miserable and let's face it over the years he's been real abusive towards you all," said Big Rob as the boys nodded and looked down at floor as if they were ashamed.

"You're right," said Joe, "when do we leave?"

"I got you boys on the five o'clock flight. Pack your clothes, toiletries, and other things you boys need or want. Be quick about it. Leave some of your stuff you can buy more clothes, shoes and other stuff once we land," said Denise as Kevin raised his hand, "yes Kevin?"

"Ok um... Where are we going," said Kevin as Nick and Joe began to pack

"A small town in North Carolina called Rodanthe. Don't worry hardly anyone goes there. Your identies will be well kept."

"By the way we got you guys all new IDs," said Big Rob passing them new drivers license, passports, credit cards, etc.

"Nicholas John Lucas," asked Nick looking at his new dog tags

"Joseph Abraham Lucas," said Joe glancing at his credit card

"Kevin Paul Lucas," said Kevin after seeing his drivers license. Yep the boys were pissed.

"The name change was so your father couldn't find you. Also Kevin your name is on the deed to the house and on all the cars," said Denise handing Kevin a file, "oh and one more thing your not brothers."

"What," said the three in unison, shock washing over them.

"Once you five get to North Carolina your identies change."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Five?" said Kevin looking up from the file he was just given.

"Mom unless one of us or two of us is hiding a little secret I don't think there will be five of us," said Nick after packing his bags

"Frankie and I are coming too," said Big Rob handing the boys new cell phones, "I distroyed your old phones and got you new ones."

"Anymore surprises mom," asked Joe, "Like is Frankie mine and Kevin's adopted child?"

This earned him a look from both Kevin and Nick.

"No," said Denise as the boys laughed, "but he is Nick's nephew."

This made the boys stop laughing. Great more drama.

"Ok call me crazy but no one is going to believe that," said Kevin, "besides isn't Rodanthe like a redneck town."

"They will once you tell them that Nick's sister is the mother," said Big Rob coming in with Frankie's bags, " and yes it is a redneck town."

"Oh yea this is believeable," said Joe grabbing his guitar and setting it beside Nick and Kevin's.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Kevin, Joe and I are cousins, we came down here after our parents died, Frankie is my nephew and living with me," said Nick

"Pretty much yea. Now let's get going you guys have a plane to catch."

With that said and done Kevin got Frankie out of his bed and got him into the minivan. Joe, Nick and Big Rob loaded the bags in the car and soon they were on their way to the airport.

"Send me a text when you boys land in North Carolina," said Denise as tears threatened to fall. This was going to be one of the hardest things she would have ever done in her life.

"We will mom," said Kevin hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then shifted his focus to the younger ones.

"Take care of them Kev," she said before moving to Joe

"You make me so proud baby boy and remember as soon as your father and I divorce I will be down here. In the mean time watch out for your brothers cause rather Kevin wants to admit it or not I know he's hurting inside."

"Ok mama," said Joe before repeating what Kevin did. Denise then moved to Nick

"Nicholas. My baby, my little rockstar. Don't give up hope. Remember a little bit longer and we'll be fine."

"Ok mom. I love you," said Nick tears falling as he hugged and kissed his mother. He then looked at the small boy that was rested on his hip. Frankie had woken up the ride to the airport and was told what was happening. He was now currently on Nick's hip and trying not to fall asleep.

"Frankie honey be good for your brothers ok and remember live like your on the bottom even if your at the top," said Denise kissing his forehead and moving some hair from his face, "I love you."

"I love you too mommy," he said hugging her and kissing her before hiding his face in Nick's neck so no one would see his tears

"Look after eachother and stay together," she said before glancing at Big Rob who was giving them the signal to follow him

"I love you all," she said hugging them all and with teary eyes the boys followed Big Rob to the airplane where they waited for their new lives to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around lunch, when they handed in Boone Creek, North Carolina. Nick and Frankie were fast asleep and the two oldest brothers were busy trying to figure out how to raise the younger ones without giving away their true identity.  
"You boys can worry about that once we get to the house. Now help me out please," said Big Rob as he went to wake Nick and Frankie. Joe and Kevin quickly got up to help.  
"Nicky wake up," said Joe gently shaking his brother awake  
"Mom," said a drowsy Nick opening his eyes to see Joe, "Joe are we in Boone Creek?"  
"Yea we are. How you feeling?"  
"Kind of shaky."  
"Did you check your levels?"  
"No. Let me do that right quick."  
After checking his levels he found that he was kind of low and began to get worried.  
"Joe its low," he said as Kevin picked up a still sleeping Frankie  
"Here," said Kevin handing him some orange juice, "I picked some up before we boarded the plane. Just in case you had a low."  
"Thanks Kev," said Nick before drinking the juice. Pretty soon they were on their way to their house but first they had to make a pit stop at McDonalds.  
"Ok so four Big Mac's and one happy meal," said Big Rob as everyone got out of the car for lunch.  
"Yep. Oh and Big Rob I'll be right back Nick and I have to get something from the pharmacy," said Kevin as Nick looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Ok Joe why don't you go with them. I'll be done here in a minute anyway."  
"Ok sure besides we need to get Frankie's cold medicine," said Joe as he and his brothers made their way to the pharmacy, "Got his prescription?"  
"Right here," said Kevin taking it out of his pocket before putting it back  
"Wait. What?" said Nick  
"Nick, dad had endangered you by not giving you your insulin. This is the time that we get to decide for ourselves," said Joe  
"And it's time we took care of ourselves our way not dads way," said Kevin handing Nick the prescription, "now get your insulin dude I'm buying."  
Smiling Nick did as he was told and soon they were back on the road again. An hour later they arrived at their Rodanthe, now the only priority was to find their house.  
"Mom already bought us a house," gasped Joe from his spot in the back, trying to be careful of the sleeping Frankie lying on his lap.  
"Yep and I think you boys are going to love it. Everything was included," said Big Rob but then thought about it, "well except for the bedding, towels, dishes, food and drinks. On the positive side you guys get great cars."  
It really didn't sound too bad to them. Besides it's not like their mother let them out in the world without any money. On the contrary she left them 1 million dollars each in their own private bank accounts and she adds to it every month. It wasn't long until they pulled into their new house.  
"Whoa baby," said the boys in unison and who wouldn't. The house was a beautiful white color surrounded by open fields and trees. Out to the side was a barn and roaming the fields were horses.  
"Looks just like the house from Smallville," said Joe and everyone else agreed  
"It's beautiful," said Nick walking inside the house  
"Gorgeous," said Kevin running a hand over the counter top  
"Incredible," said Joe putting a hand to both his brother's shoulders  
"And it belongs to you four," said Big Rob handing Kevin the deed and keys to the house  
"Wait us four? As in me, Nick, Kevin and Frankie," said Joe pointing to him and his brothers.  
"Yep."  
"But what about you," asked Nick as Frankie wrapped his arms around Nick's middle.  
"See that house right next door," said Big Rob pointing toward the house on the right, "I will be living in that house so if you boys need anything I'm right here. I mean after all I do work for you boys."  
"Thank you Big Rob. We don't know what we'd do without you," said Joe  
"It's my job to help protect you boys and by golly I'm going to do my job," he said clasping hands with each of the boys  
"Ok well now that our emotional moment is over I think that it is time that we get our towels, bedding and food," said Joe grabbing the keys to the red pickup truck before being blocked by Kevin  
"Slow down Danger, first off we can't go out looking like this," he said gesturing towards their messy hair, sweat pants and t shirts. Nick nodded.  
"Secondly who says we're taking the pickup," said Nick  
"Maybe I want to take the pickup."  
"Dude, think about it, the pickup is not big enough to fit you, me, Kevin, Frankie and Big Rob."  
"So what are you saying? That we need a minivan? Cause I am not going soccer mom."  
"Look I don't feel like arguing with you right now so just get in the Tahoe and we'll talk about this later."  
"Fine but I'm not driving."  
"No one said you had to," said Kevin as they followed Big Rob out to the truck and the boys ran their fingers through their hair  
"Come on Frankie," said Joe as he followed Nick and Kevin out to the truck but stopped when he noticed that the Bonus Jonas was not following, "Ugh we don't have time for this."  
"Wait," said Kevin grabbing Joe by the shirt, "He's hurt Joe and we all have our ways of showing it."  
"Look I just wanna get the dang stuff so the house will feel like home and Frankie is not doing us any favors."  
"Joseph that's enough," snapped Kevin. Joe hated it when they used his full name cause it always made him feel like he was in trouble, "Look I know you're hurt. Ok? We all are. Mom has left us to fend for ourselves and dad could care less about us. It's up to us to take care of each other and the first step in that is to be there for each other."  
With that Joe stomped off and began to walk the fields, leaving Kevin, Nick and Big Rob shocked.  
"Kevin you talk to Joe, Nick you go talk to Frankie, I'll go get the stuff for the house."  
"Rob are you sure," said Nick  
"Yes, besides I know you boys are tired and need each other right now. Also I didn't think that you guys would want to change right now. Just go on ahead and relax while I get everything ok?"  
"Ok," said Kevin and Nick in unison  
With that said and done Kevin went after Joe and Nick after Frankie, but neither were prepared for what they saw.  
*Kevin and Joe*  
"Joseph stop right now," snapped Kevin as he ran after Joe  
"Why? You aren't my mother. I don't have to listen to you," said Joe turning around to face his brother.  
"Joe that's enough. Ok? I know you're mad I am too. But that gives you no right to treat any of us like the way you've been treating us."  
"Kevin please I just want to be alone."  
"No. You have been holding in your emotions for far too long. Joe I want to help but I can't do that if you push me away."  
With that Joe just broke down. It was as though someone had blown up a dam and it couldn't be repaired. Kevin then went over to his brother and wrapped him in a hug and they stayed like that for 30 minutes.  
"Kevin you're right. I'm just scared. I'm scared of dad finding us, I'm scared for mama but most importantly I'm scared for us. All of us," said a teary Joe, "I don't want to lose you guys."  
"And you won't. No matter what happens we will always have each other," said Kevin whipping away some tears and letting Joe cry into his shirt.  
"God look at us. Crying like a bunch of sissies."  
"We're only human. Now come on Nick is probably done talking to Frankie and something tells me that in a moment we're gonna have another brother break down."  
*Nick and Frankie*  
"Frankie," called Nick as he entered the new house, "Frankie. Frank the Tank."  
This was starting to scare Nick. Frankie had never done this stuff before and Nick was starting to get worried. It wasn't until he reached the living room that he heard a small sob coming from the couch. As he got nearer and nearer he noticed that it was Frankie, his face was buried in a pillow and his body shook with sobs. It broke Nick's heart to see his baby brother like this, so upset and helpless. I mean after all the poor boy was basically left with his brothers to take care of him. Slowly and softly Nick sat down on the edge of the couch and began to run his fingers through Frankie's hair.  
"Hey now. What's this," he said as Frankie looked up at him with teary eyes, "You miss mom?"  
Frankie nodded as more tears made their way down his face and he held on to Nick.  
"Yea me too buddy. But hey something good came out of all this."  
"What?"  
Nick then pulled Frankie into his lap and whipped away some stray tears.  
"We no longer have to put up with dad."  
"Yea that's true," smiled Frankie but that smile turned back into a frown  
"Don't worry bro. As soon as she can mom will come over and we'll be a happy family again."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise," said Nick as Frankie wrapped his arms around his older brother. At that moment Kevin, Joe an Big Rob walked in with some grocery bags and Wal-Mart bags, "Any more bags?"  
"No. Just help us unload these bags and then we'll get started on supper," said Kevin getting out some steaks. Nick and Frankie did as they were told and soon they were making the mashed potatoes and salad while Kevin made the steaks and Joe vegetable medley. As predicted Big Rob was busy getting the house together.  
"There, now it feels like home," said Big Rob plopping down on the couch  
"That it is but it won't be a home until we eat in it," said Joe stealing a carrot from the salad bowl, "and if you keep that up we won't have a meal," said Nick  
"Ok guys that's enough. Now the steaks are done," said Kevin coming in with some steaks, "Nick are the potatoes done?"  
"As they ever will be."  
"Joe how about that medley?"  
"Done," said Joe bringing the bowl over to the table  
"Wow some of it actually made it to the bowl," said Nick putting salad in some bowls  
"Funny."  
"I know it."  
"Ok enough is enough," said Big Rob grabbing a plate  
"Now let's eat," said Frankie doing the same as Kevin put steak on every ones plate. That was their first meal without their mother and their first meal that was eaten in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

4am, that was the time that Kevin was awoken by screams coming from Nick's room. It was very rare for Nick to have nightmares and if he did then something must have really been bugging him. Brotherly instincts kicking in, Kevin rushed to Nick's room where he was met by Joe. The two immediately stepped into action.

"I'm on it," said Joe disappearing into the kitchen as Kevin rushed into Nick's room

"Nick. Nicky wake up," said Kevin to a thrashing Nick who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Not knowing what else to do Kevin did the next thing possible he grabbed a nearby water bottle and after screwing off the cap he poured it on his younger brother. That instantly woke him up.

"Kevin," gasped Nick as he grabbed a hold of Kevin and just held on as tight as he could.

"Yea buddy it's me. You're ok," said Kevin rubbing circles on the younger one's back in order to soothe him.

"Is everything ok," asked Frankie walking in followed by Joe who had a washcloth and a glass of orange juice.

"Yea. Nicky here just had a nightmare," said Kevin taking the washcloth and wiped the sweat from Nick's face.

"Frankie can you go get Nick's diabetic kit for me," said Joe as he took Kevin's place in rubbing Nick's back. Frankie left to go retrieve the bag while the others tired to soothe Nick.

"It's ok Nicky we've got you. We're here," said Kevin as Nick gripped his older brother's shirt and buried his face in Kevin's chest

"You want to talk about it Nick J," asked Joe playing with his curls. Nick shook his head and continued to sob in Kevin's chest. Moments later Frankie came back with the bag.

"Thanks Frank the Tank," said Kevin taking the bag.

"Ok Nick I'm going to transfer you to Joe for a moment," said Kevin as he shifted Nick to Joe and got the supplies needed.

"Hold still."

He then pricked the younger boy's finger and got the blood needed to test his sugar, all the while Nick buried his face in Joe's neck.

"We've got a low," said Joe handing Nick back to Kevin and getting the orange juice. Nick sipped the drink slowly before leaning back into Kevin's chest.

"Be right back," said Joe getting from Nick's bed and coming back moments later with two pillows and a still awake Frankie.

"Hey little man what are you still doing up," asked Nick as Frankie climbed in next to him

"Couldn't sleep."

"Missing Mom?"

"Yea," said Frankie nodding his head as Joe put a pillow behind Kevin's head before climbing in the bed as well.

"Yea us too," said Nick wrapping the Bonus Jonas in his arms

"On the plus side," said Kevin, "at least we have each other. I mean you guys could have been put in a foster home or something."

"Kevin let's not talk about that right now," said Nick, tears in his eyes.

"Was that what your nightmare was about," asked Joe. Nick nodded before letting some tears fall. Kevin, Joe and Frankie then put a reassuring hand on his shoulders in an act to comfort him.

"You want to talk about it," asked Frankie wrapping his arms around Nick and laying his forehead against his chest, "It'll make you feel better."

Nick turned to his older brothers who nodded their heads in agreement. Sighing he began.

"We were in our house and these two guys just came in and took me and Frankie away. I just started screaming but no one could hear me then I heard these gun shots and I heard you two scream and …and."

He just started sobbing unable to finish what he was saying. The boys stayed that way until they all went back to sleep. Lying in each other's arms until they were all up and about. Big Rob had come by with the latest on the boy's disappearance.

"Everybody is guessing," he said between bites of eggs, "Some said that you guys cracked under pressure, some say that a relative died that was close to the four of you, others said that one or all of you died and couldn't continue the band. If they only knew the truth."

"Well we can't tell them. Otherwise that would blow our cover," said Joe putting eggs and bacon on plates before handing them to Nick, Frankie and Big Rob.

"Kevin sure is determined to fix that mustang," said Nick getting some orange juice for him and Frankie.

"Well since it didn't crank for us yesterday," said Joe pouring Big Rob some coffee, "that's understandable."

"I'll be impressed when he comes through that door and says he fixed it," said Frankie as the others nodded before turning toward the TV after hearing something interesting.

_"We have no verification as to where the Jonas Brothers are. In case you folks are just tuning in the rock/pop trio has been missing since yesterday morning as well as their security guard Big Rob, and little brother Frankie. We will have more on this story soon from not only the parents but also Danielle Delease, the fiancé of Kevin Jonas II," _said the newscaster.

"Oh no," gasped Nick as he and Joe looked at each other fear written all over their faces. They had totally forgotten about one very important person. In addition to leaving home, friends and their dream; Kevin left his long term girlfriend and fiancé. He loved her like he had never loved at all. She was his water, his earth, his moon and his sun. He loved her so much that he was willing to die for her, he even made a special trip to her house so he could propose to her. Sadly though it looked like it would come to an end. Shocked Joe turned it on mute before pacing the kitchen absentmindedly biting his nails. It was then that Kevin walked in all sweaty and cool like in his shades and plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off.

"Got the mustang all fixed," he said wiping the sweat from his forehead with a rag but only ended up with grease on his face. He then went over to the sink to wash his hands before noticing Joe's nervous behavior and Nick's sick look, "What's wrong?"

"This," said Big Rob ushering Kevin to the couch and turning up the volume. What Kevin heard made his and his brother's hearts clench.

_"What can I say they were as good as dead any way. Their career was suffering and they felt that they had to take matters into their own hands,"_ said Papa Jonas, _"They will be missed but I am proud to say that I am managing a new band. A better band called Purple Ravens."_

At that the boys turned as white as a ghost. It had been a day since they went missing and already they had been replaced by some purple tights wearing boy band with jet black hair. The screen then flashed to their mother, who had been crying, and the boys immediately got teary eyed.

_"Personally I blame their father for all of this. He is the reason my boys are dead and the reason why I am divorcing him."_

"Atta girl mom," said Frankie as he sat in Big Rob's lap. The screen then flashed to Danielle and all eyes went to Kevin.

_"I loved Kevin with all my heart and it is a shame for him to have died so quickly," _she said as tears fell and she tried not to cry, _"but I will try to move on. It will be hard yes but I think that is what he would have really wanted."_

At that moment Big Rob turned off the TV and all eyes turned to Kevin. He was trying real hard to not cry and everybody could since that. Knowing that holding in emotions was a bad idea Frankie went over to his older brother and hugged him.

"Let it out Kev," he said and just like that Kevin began to sob.

"I'll be right back," said Big Rob putting a hand to Joe's shoulder before stepping outside and driving off in the pickup. Nick and Joe, who were on opposite sides of Kevin, also put their arms around their older brother as they too cried. When all four of them managed to get their emotions in order they looked at each other and with sincere eyes said, "We'll get through this as one."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kevin please eat something," coaxed Nick a day later. It was breakfast time and Kevin hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Sure they managed to get him to eat a piece of bread but other than that, nothing. Needless to say everything that was happening to the boys was coming fast and hard on all of them. Leaving nothing but pain and sorrow the last three days.

"Not right now Nicholas," said Kevin pulling a blanket up over his face.

"Kevin please," said Joe going over to the couch that held his older brother

"Guys please just leave me alone."

"Joe I don't know what to do," said Nick when he and Joe got into the kitchen.

"I know bro. I even tried making his favorite meals," said Joe, "He's heartbroken."

"I guess I would be too if my girlfriend, sorry, fiancée called it off because she thought I was dead."

"Yea, I just hope that he'll stop when we have to go enroll Frankie in school," said Joe as he drank his coffee and Nick ate his bacon, egg and cheese sandwich.

"Me too."

Five hours later the boys tried again to get Kevin to eat this time with Big Rob's help.

"Kevin you have to eat something," said Big Rob as he waved a plate of spaghetti in front of the oldest brother's face

"I'm not hungry," said Kevin

"Kevin you went all day yesterday without eating. I will not let you go all day today without eating," said Joe

"Guys I'm fine ok? I'm not going to eat today cause I don't feel like eating."

"That's it. I've had enough of this. Kevin if you don't then neither am I," said Nick as everyone gasped.

"Nicholas you out of all of us has got to eat something," said Kevin giving his brother a stern look

"How is that any different Kev? Because I'm diabetic? I see no difference. Kevin I am not eating a thing until you do."

Ok now they had two problems: Kevin not eating and now Nick. What was worse one of them was diabetic. Though, as much as Joe would love to not admit it, Nick had a good idea going on, even though it was stupid as all get out.

"Nick this is stupid," said Kevin sitting up from the couch to get even with Nick who was kneeling by the couch.

"So is what you are doing," complained Nick, "Your girlfriend thinks you're dead big whoop. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"IT'S NOT JUST HER NICK!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT KEVIN. IS IT DAD? BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT HE WAS HARD ON ME TOO? PERSONALLY I'M GLAD HE THINKS I'M DEAD BECAUSE I NO LONGER HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM. SO WHAT IS IT KEV?"

"IT'S THE FANS OK," screamed Kevin tears going down his face now. Nick, Big Rob, Joe and Frankie just sat there, dumb folded; they never expected this, "I loved Danielle. I loved her with all my heart. She thinks I'm dead though, no problem, I just want her to be happy. As for dad I could honestly care less, but the fans, oh man. Them thinking that we're dead just tears my heart in two. Remember when we were finally getting noticed and dad pulled us aside..."

"Telling us to not blow this up otherwise he would ring our necks and make us wish that we were never born," said Joe tearing up as well.

"That was the night we vowed to not do this for us, dad or mom, but for our fans," finished Nick a tear falling.

"Guys I don't know about y'all but our fans were our whole world. I'm not ready to give them up just yet," said Kevin

"Looks like they aren't ready to give you guys up either," said Big Rob coming in with a laptop. No one even noticed that he had left.

"Our YouTube page," asked Joe setting Frankie in his lap

"Look," said Kevin pointing to a post that said _R.I.P. Kevin, Joe and Nick_

"Oh man," gasped Nick as he and his brothers started crying at all the posts. All their fans grieving just as much as they were.

"They're even making videos," said Frankie after watching a video a fan had posted

"Guys, the way I see it is dead or alive you will always have your fans; no matter what. Now Kev do you honestly think that your fans would like a JB going on a hunger strike," said Big Rob before looking at Nick, "or two."

"No way," said Kevin as Nick nodded, "what we having?"

"Well you have a choice between spaghetti or a turkey sandwich," said Joe, "but something tells me that after what we saw we're gonna want the sandwich."

"Yeppers," said Nick as the brothers went into the kitchen for lunch

For the longest time they sat in silence, doing nothing but chewing their food, swallowing and drinking a sprite. No one wanting to bring up their fans, but the silence had to be broken sometime.

"Will someone please say something? It's so quiet that I think I heard a mouse fart," said Big Rob after a few minutes of silence. Hearing this Kevin choked on his sprite, before busting out laughing with his brothers. Good ole Big Rob always knew when they needed a good laugh.

"Oh my god," laughed Joe clutching his side from laughing so hard.

"That was something we wanted to hear, at the table," said Nick wiping the drink off his face.

"You're telling me," said Kevin. The rest of lunch was spent talking about little nothings and about things they needed for the house.

"Ok so Nick and I will go on to the grocery store. Kevin, you and Frankie will go to Wal Mart to get a DVD player, hair products, soap and what not. Do not over spend," said Joe giving Kevin and Frankie a warning look at the last part.

"Relax bro we got this," said Kevin, "besides I'm twenty one years old, I think I can handle going to Wal Mart."

"Joe relax. I mean come on it's not like he's living alone, but just to be safe Big Rob go with them please," said Nick carrying some dishes to the sink but slipped on some water that was on the floor.

"Easy there buddy," said Kevin catching his little brother before Nick could hit the ground.

"Whoa thanks bro," said Nick once he was on his feet again

Just as Nick had picked up the first dish to wash it, a knock was heard. Joe and Big Rob were the first ones at the door.

"Hi, I'm…wow," said a girl, who looked to be about Nick's age, dressed in blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and converse.

"Nice to meet you Wow," said a very amused Joe

"I'm sorry my name is Carter. Carter Martinez. You guys must be the Jonas'," said Carter looking at a slip of paper. Pause. Did she just say Jonas?

"Um…excuse me," said Nick who was now at the door with Kevin and Frankie not far behind.

"Um but before that please come in," said Kevin ushering Carter inside and leading her to the couch.

"Ok for starters how did you know our actual last names," asked Joe once everyone was sitting down

"You haven't told them," asked Carter to Big Rob

"I was waiting for the right time Ms. Martinez," he said

"Ok what's going on," asked Nick as the other brothers nodded


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok what's going on," asked Nick as the others nodded.

"Ok but first sit down cause this is going to be a lot to take in," said Carter as the boys sat on the couch and Carter looking at them, "I'm your cousin."

"Wait I don't remember seeing you at Christmas or at all in my lifetime," said Joe

"That's because your father holds a grudge against my daddy."

"But that's no excuse for not knowing you or seeing you," said Kevin, "besides what did your dad do to my dad that was so horrible?"

"Daddy was an FBI agent and had threatened to expose your dad if he didn't stop abusing you guys into singing."

At that moment it clicked, they had seen Carter before; in fact the last time they saw her she and Nick were eight. They remember playing games and hanging out with her whenever the adults would sit and talk. Then one day as they were playing racecar Carter's parents had walked in and announced that it was time to go home. That was the last time they ever saw each other again.

"Wait a minute. Now you said that Uncle Billy was an FBI agent; what's he up to now," asked Nick just as Carter's face fell

"Your father, he killed him. I think it was the day the Jonas Brothers became a band. He came right up to the house while you guys were performing a gig and shot him."

"We're so sorry," said Joe as the boys wrapped her in a hug

"Hey it's not ya'lls fault."

"So question; why did you wait till now to come see us much less contact us," asked Kevin with Frankie in his lap

"Because the day my father died I was told to wait to contact you guys. Apparently your mother wanted me to wait till you boys were safe. Aunt Denise called before you guys came here and told me to help you boys blend in. Such as jobs, going to school and stuff like that."

"Well it's good to see you again Carter," said Nick hugging his cousin before his brothers joined in. After a good family reunion moment, which consisted of what was happening in every one's life; everyone sat down around the table and began to talk business.

"Ok so first you boys have got to get a job," said Big Rob as Carter got out a newspaper

"Personally I'd recommend something your good at," said Carter

"Any jobs that involve music," asked Kevin as the other two nodded

"The Guitar Center is hiring I think. All the jobs are full they just need someone to teach guitar for beginners. They're hoping to find someone who's patient though."

"That would be me," announced Kevin happily as the other two looked through the newspaper

"The local diner is looking for a waiter if any of you are interested," said Carter

"How much does it pay," asked Nick, "and how do they feel about people singing on the job."

"$7.45 an hour and they love it. In fact it brings in costumes just don't over power any of the others."

"Then I'm in."

"Ok Joe that leaves you with cashier at Piggly Wiggly, dental assistant, some odd job at McDonalds or cleaning bathrooms at the bowling alley."

"Don't know jack about being a dental assistant, scared to work at McDonalds and no way am I cleaning bathrooms. Cashier at Piggly Wiggly it is," said Joe

"Ok and Frankie will be going to Rondanthe Elementary (idk if that's an actual school so go easy on me please) so his schooling is covered, all of you have graduated, and your identies are covered. Now for the tough one…how long until the press finds out," asked Big Rob as Frankie munched on an apple

"Until someone squeals on us," said Joe

"Well looks like we need to be careful on who we tell," said Carter sipping her coffee

"Wrong. We need to be careful on not telling anyone," said Nick checking his sugar before frowning, "Dang, ever since we got here my sugar hasn't been right."

"Another low," asked Kevin as Nick nodded and Joe handed him some orange juice

"Nick maybe you shouldn't work at least not until your sugar gets back to normal," said Carter taking a bite of the pasta Joe made for lunch

"Dang boy! I didn't know you could cook!"

"It's been his secret talent since he was 14," said Kevin putting some pasta into a bowl

"I totally need this recipe."

"I'll give it to yea tomorrow right now we have more important stuff to worry about," said Joe, "and Carter you totally forget about Nick not working cause it won't happen."

"It's true Nick is pretty independent," said Frankie

"Besides it's not like I'm crippled or anything."

"Just don't pass out on the job."

"I won't."

_*One Week Later*_

"All right I'm out," said Kevin grabbing the keys to the pickup truck and waving goodbye to his brothers

"Alright Kevin have a good day at work," said Nick and Joe as they both got breakfast ready

"Ok Nick J, I got to go to work can you take Frankie to school?"

"Yea sure bro."

"Ah thank you so much dude. I'll see you at lunch."

With that said and done Joe walked out the door leaving Nick to take care of Frankie.

"Hey little dude, wake up. First day of school," said Nick shaking his little brother awake

"Go away," groaned Frankie

"Don't make me get Big Rob," said Nick in a stern voice. He was kidding but the boys have been woken up by Big Rob so many times that each one of them has learned to dread it. Sure enough that got Frankie out of bed and in the bathroom to brush his teeth. The two were just sitting down to eat when a knock came at the door.

"Hey guys," said Big Rob coming in when Nick opened the door, "Got any coffee?"

"You are aware that you can just walk on in at any time right," said Nick putting some pancakes in front of Frankie

"Just wanted to respect y'alls privacy," said Big Rob pouring himself some coffee, "Where's Kevin and Joe?"

"They left for work."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"My shift doesn't start until 10:30."

"Ok so they left you to take Frankie to school?"  
"Well Kevin is picking him up."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes I'm taking Frankie to school."  
"Ok now we're getting somewhere and hey if it's too much of a hassle I can take the little man to school."

"Nah it's ok besides when was the last time you had a day off?"  
Big Rob paused for a moment to think.

"Exactly. So as your boss I am telling you to take the day off."

"You sure Nick?"

"Yes I am sure. Now go have some fun," said Nick ushering Big Rob out the door before telling Frankie to get his clothes on so they could leave

"Have a good day little buddy," said Nick as Frankie got out of the car, "Kevin'll pick you up at 3."

"K Love you bro."

"Love you too Frank the Tank."

After making sure Frankie was safely in the school Nick drove back to the house to get his uniform on and was soon heading to work.


	6. Chapter 6

"Three months? That's how long we've been there?" Asked Frankie eating a hamburger with his brothers

"One month to this day," said Kevin waving Nick over. It was Saturday so both Nick and Kevin had to work till 2. Joe on the other hand managed to get weekends off and therefore was in charge of Frankie. Seeing his older brother wave at him, Nick held up his hand to signal that he was with a costumer and would be with him in a minute.

"It feels like we've been here for a year," said Frankie

"I know dude. Hey Kev when do you get off?" Said Joe

"In two hours. Why?"

"Well what about Nick?"

"Joe like Kevin I too get off in two hours. The question is why do you want to know?" Said Nick coming over handing the cook the latest order

"Ok well," says Joe leaning in so only his brothers could hear," I think we may have a song."

At that moment the boys just smiled. They had been trying to write a new song since they stepped foot in Rodanthe so it was a pretty big deal when Joe said that.

"Joe that's great. We may never get back into the music biz but still. I could kiss you right now," said Kevin as he bumped knuckles with Joe, "well not really but still. By the way Nick we need our ticket. I got to get back to work."

"Why the sudden rush cowboy," smiled Nick

"The sooner I get back the sooner I can leave and hear this new song of ours," he said handing Nick the credit card before turning back to Joe, "so who's the inspiration? What's the sound?"

"Whoa slow down Jeff Gordon besides it's not finished yet."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kinda hard to explain but once you get home you'll understand."

At that moment Nick showed back up with the card and recite. After getting some coke to go Kevin headed back to work.

"I think you made his day," said Nick sipping some of Joe's diet coke.

"Yea, I think I made yours too."

"How so?"  
"Come on Nick. You're just itching to hear this new song admit it."

"Ok some maybe I am. Can you blame me? I haven't written or sang in three months."

"True. Well you better get back to work I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Ok bro see you at home."

***Two Hours Later***

"I'm home," said Kevin walking through the door to see Joe and Nick tuning the guitars

"Ok Joe tell us about this song," said Nick handing Kevin his guitar

"First off don't kill me but it has a bit of a country sound to it," began Joe as the other brothers sat and listened

"This is good we could use a new sound," said Kevin, "plus I always wanted to try my shot at country music."

"Do you have any lyrics?" asked Nick. Joe pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to his brothers. Reading it over Nick began to strum the cords on the guitar with Kevin following his lead. Then Joe and Kevin began to sing.

Baby Girl I'm just a bit confused  
You've been acting like you've been abused  
By me lately, What's going on

All I do is treat you with respect  
All the best and never nothing less  
You continue to cry  
And I just don't know why

Suddenly Nick's vocals joined theirs and the voices being heard conceived a beautiful melody.

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break it, apart  
Did I break it, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break it, apart  
Did I break it, your heart

All I ever get is attitude  
Constant never-ending bad mood  
From you baby, what's going on

All I need is just an answer please  
So I can show you what you mean to me  
But you continue to cry,  
And I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break it, apart  
Did I break it, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break it, apart  
Did I break it, your heart

Wooo!

What did I do to your  
What did I do to your  
Ooh!

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break it, apart  
Did I break it, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
Tell me, What did I do to your heart  
Did I break it, apart  
Did I break it, your heart

As they played the last cords to the song, Nick and Kevin smiled signaling to Joe that they liked his song. Clapping could be heard from behind them and they turned to see Big Rob, Frankie and Carter. Smiling, they went up and hugged their family.

"Does this mean what I think it means," said Big Rob looking at Kevin

"If by that you mean we have a new song then yes. WE HAVE A NEW SONG," said Nick screaming the last part while twirling Carter around.

"Slow down there country boy. You guys may have a new song but remember down here ya'll aint the Jonas Brothers," she said once she was sat down

"True but that doesn't mean that we can't still make cds," said Kevin as the others looked at him in confusion

"Kevin it's like you have this crazy idea and we're supposed to figure it out," said Joe

"Joe it's simple. I work at the Guitar Center remember? I can probably get us some recording equipment and we can produce cds. Just like the old days only we won't be famous."

"Three country boys making music for pleasure in the comfort of their own home. Now there's something you hardly see around here," said Carter

"Well we may not be the Jonas Brothers anymore but I must say the Lucas Cousins will have to do," said Nick. It was then that Carter's cell phone started to ring all was silent until she reached for her keys

"Sorry guys but I gotta run. The Curtis' mare just collapsed and they want me down there."

"Ok cuz. Call if you need anything," said Joe and just like that she was out the door; only to come back moments later with a greasy face and sweaty.

"Damn carborator shut down."

"Take my car," said Kevin handing her the keys to his red Ford pick up

"Ok, but what about the Sadan?"  
"Leave it here. Don't worry I'll have that carborator fixed by the time you get back."

With that Carter left in Kevin's Ford leaving the boys alone to fix her car.

"Guess I better get started," said Kevin walking out the front door and into the barn where the tools were, "By the way Joe I picked up some feed for Atticus and Mariposa. It's right next to their stalls."

"Thanks dude," called Joe as he struggled to get his boots on

"Still planning on getting another horse," asked Nick from his spot on the couch

"Nah Atticus and Mariposa are perfect. In fact I think they may even be good enough for the rodeo."

"No way."

"Way. Have you seen Mariposa with the barrels? Ah I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"I have actually. Remember? I was the one on her."

"Gorgeous isn't she?"  
"Muy guapo Joseph very pretty."

"And Atticus ah I cant wait to see him when Kevin and I rope a calf."

"Right now the question is how are you gonna train them."

"One tiny step at a time bro," said Joe grabbing his jacket, "Wanna come with?"  
"Nah I gotta get supper ready, plus I think your song just gave me an idea," said Nick going into the kitchen

"Suit yourself," said Joe walking out the door and into the blistering heat

"He really loved those horses doesn't he," said Frankie sitting down next to Nick

"Yes he does."

"Should we tell him," asked Big Rob handing the brothers a glass of lemonade

"Absolutly not," said Nick and Frankie in unison


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick this is the best fried chicken I have ever had," said Carter biting into a chicken leg

"Correction, this is the best fried chicken WE'VE ever had," said Kevin sipping his Dr. Pepper before spooning mashed potatoes on his plate

"Yea Nick where did you learn to make this," said Joe

"Well working at the local diner has its advantages," said Nick putting another leg on Carter's plate. She had apparently had a bad day. Turns out the mare had been spooked by a rattle snake so she really wasn't needed.

"By the way Kevin thanks for fixing my car."

"No problem."

"What was wrong with it anyway?"

"Well like you said it was the carborator but no worries I got it fixed. Your car is up and running."

"Before or after I stepped in," said Nick as the others laughed while Kevin playfully punched Nick's shoulder.

"Hey Joe how's that mare of yours doing," asked Carter as Nick, Kevin, Big Rob and Frankie grinned

"Good, but she looks a bit…"

"Stout," said Nick

"Fat," said Kevin

"Pudgy," suggested Carter

"I was going for bloated but yea."

"Maybe it's the feed you're giving her," said Big Rob winking

"No if it was the feed then wouldn't Atticus be fat too?"  
"You know what guys he's right. Maybe it's just Mariposa," said Nick, "by the way he changed his mind about getting another horse."

"A little too late for that," said Frankie eating some green beans. At that moment Joe stopped eating his chicken. He turned to Nick who was smiling. He turned again to see Joe and Carter with equal expressions.

"Excuse me," he asked

"I think it's time for Joe to see Mariposa. Don't you agree guys," said Kevin as everyone nodded. One by one they began to make their way to the barn

"What's wrong with her," asked Joe once they were in the stables

"Come here pretty girl," cooed Kevin leading Mariposa to where Joe was and put his hand to her side, "Joe put your hand right next to mine."

"Why?"

"Joe just do what he says," said Nick while balancing Frankie on his hip

Joe did as he was told and it wasn't long until he finally got it.

"HOLY SHIT SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"Good job Joseph you figured it out," said Carter as she and Nick clapped

"Oh man I'm such an idiot," said Joe going to the front of the horse and kissing her head, "Congratulations girl."

"So I guess you will be getting that third horse after all huh?" said Frankie

"Yea I guess so."

"By the way we're going to have to be on round the clock watch," said Carter

"Why?" asked Kevin

"Cause horse number three is about to make his or her grand appearance."

_*Four Weeks Later*_

"How's it going," asked Nick from his spot at the stove. Kevin had just walked in with Joe not far behind. Both boys looked exhausted, except Kevin was leaning on Joe

"Depends on what you call getting stepped on by a horse. A pregnant one at that," said Kevin as Joe slowly lowered him to the couch. At that moment Nick stopped what he was doing and went to tending Kevin.

"Just be thankful that she didn't head butt you. I heard that was the strongest part in a horse," said Nick as he gently took off his brother's boot, but that still didn't stop Kevin from crying out in pain causing Nick to stop.

"Hey Nick when you get done taking care of Kevin's foot can you please bring out some warm water," said Joe

"Yea Joe," said Nick, "but before you go back out there to help Carter can you get me that wooden spoon over there."

"Yea why," said Joe handing his brother the spoon who put it in Kevin's mouth

"This is why."

With that Nick removed the boot in one fluid motion causing Kevin to scream out in pain.

"SHIT! NICHOLAS WARN ME NEXT TIME!"

"I did. I put the spoon in your mouth."

"WELL NEXT TIME TELL ME TO GRAB SOMEONES HAND OR SOMETHING!"

"Sure thing bro."

An hour later Kevin was in a cast and back outside with Joe, Nick and Carter. It was now currently 9 pm and still no baby horse…yet.

"How much longer," asked Frankie who was half way asleep on Kevin's lap

"Could be about another hour. Why don't you boys go get some sleep," said Carter

"I'm not leaving," said Joe

"Neither am I," said Kevin standing by Joe

"Kev you broke your foot," said Nick

"So I'm not crippled. I promise I'll stay off it tomorrow."

"Fine I'm gonna go put Frankie to bed. I'll be back shortly."

Nick was about to pick up Frankie when he was stopped by said brother.

"Nick I want to see the baby get born," said Frankie

"You're about the fall asleep kiddo."

"Let him stay Nick," said Carter, "Birth is an amazing thing."

Nick willingly agreed and let Frankie stay. An hour went by and still nothing. Nick and Frankie dosed off for 30 minutes before opening their eyes again.

"Anything," asked a tired Nick standing next to Kevin

"If by that you mean one more push and we'll have horse number 3 then yes."

"Wait no longer," said Joe wiping his hands on a towel, "Come here."

The three followed their brother to Mariposa's stall and soon were looking at the newborn horse that Carter was wiping off.

"Well he's a handsome devil," she said as the young horse tired to stand up

"He sure is," said Kevin letting the foul sniff his hand, "Have you got a name for him?"

"How about Mickey Mouse?" said Carter as the boys looked at her funny

"Someone read The Outsiders. What about Acorn," suggested Nick as Frankie petted the horse

"He looks like a Stark," said Kevin. Everyone stopped for a moment then grinned

"I like it," said Joe as he too began to pet the young horse, "Stark it is."


End file.
